A variety of methods of folding food products are known in the industry. For example, manual folding operations can be used. Manual folding operations can be labor intensive and involve a high degree of dexterity. The time undertaken by an operator to fill and fold a piece of dough to produce a folded food product also limits the production rate where the folding operations are carried out by hand.
High speed food product folding machines are also known in the industry, such as those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,912,035, 7,487,718, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/0128817, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/0075390, and all four (4) of the foregoing patents and publications are incorporated herein by reference. However, food products having different configurations, such as the triangular shape of samosas or similar food products, require different folding techniques.
A need remains for an effective food product folding apparatus that folds dough to produce a substantially triangular food product. These and other considerations are addressed by embodiments of the food product folding apparatus of the present disclosure.